The invention is directed to a fuel injection valve. A fuel injection valve is already known in which an envelopment of air is provided in the direct fuel ejection region; as a result, the pressure that prevails in this region is not only intake tube underpressure but rather a pressure between that of the air which has been supplied and the intake tube underpressure. The pressure drop which is available for the purpose of fuel metering is thereby reduced, and thus the quantity of fuel ejected is also reduced. This produces an undesired leaning down of the fuel-air mixture supplied to the internal combustion engine.